Star Gazing and Soul Mates
by spikescrypt
Summary: Number Four and Sam gaze at the stars while discussing the concept of soul mates. Friendship fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own _I Am Number Four _but what makes me sadder is that I do not own Sam.

_Star Gazing and Soul Mates_

I sit on the grubby ground beside the two small tents that we have set up. One for Six and one for Sam and me. Sometimes we sleep in the car, other times we pay for rooms at a cheap motel. We set up the tents on a small campsite, close enough to the highway to make a quick escape in the truck if need be. You never know when you are going to have to make a quick escape as a fugitive alien.

"You're deep in thought."

I turn at the voice and grin as my best friend Sam sits down beside me.

"Thinking about Sarah," I reply. "I wonder what she's doing right now."

"Probably the same thing that you are," Sam laughs. "Worrying about what kind of trouble your alien butt is getting into."

I chuckle at his teasing; Sam seems to be able to find humor even in the bleakest of situations. "You're a cool guy Sam Goode," I tell him.

"And you are a really strange Martian."

We both crack up and grin at each other. Suddenly, Sam's smile disappears and he looks down at his lap.

"I'm sorry about Henri."

My throat becomes tight and I take deep, labored breaths. It's still difficult to think about Henri even after so much time has passed.

A faint glow materializes out of my palm and I attempt to calm myself until it fades.

When I look up again I notice that Sam has moved further away from me.

"I'd never hurt you Sam," I tell him.

"Oh I know," Sam reassures me, "its just habit." "I see some alien light pointed at me and I back up. I'll try to work on that," he promises.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you Sam, I really am."

"Aw don't get all sappy on me, buddy." Sam bumps my shoulder lightly with his fist.

"But speaking of friends," he pauses as if wondering if he should ask the question.

"Do you think you'll see Sarah again?" he continues.

"I know I will Sam," there's no room for doubt in my mind.

"How?" Sam asks.

"Because I have hope."

"Henri used to say; when you have lost hope you have lost everything. I know I'll see Sarah again because I haven't lost everything yet; I still have faith that one day it'll be safe to return to her."

"I hope you're right John," Sam replies. He lays back on the ground and stares up at the stars.

I lie down beside him and wonder just where in that endless dark sky is the planet that my people called home. A star to my right seems to shine brighter than the others and I can't help but think of Henri as I stare at it.

"I don't know if they believed in an after life on Lorien or not but I'd like to think that Henri is in Heaven right now being reunited with his wife." I have been thinking this for a while and it's nice to be able to get it off my chest.

Sam turns to me in surprise. "He had a wife?"

"Julianne."

"Henri was still in love with her up into the day he died. We mate for life, you see. He couldn't move on because he had already found his true soul mate."

"So does that mean that Sarah's your…." Sam is not one to beat around the bush.

"My true love?" "Henri said that it wasn't possible for us to love humans in the same way that we would love each other. The bonds wouldn't run as deep as two Lorien's who fell in love. But he was wrong. I know that now. I couldn't feel the way I feel about Sarah for anyone else. She _is_ my soul mate."

"So what about," he shrugs in the direction of Six.

I'm surprised that he would even think that. "We just met Sam," I say.

"But you two are from the same planet. Don't you have the responsibility to… you know repopulate?"

Frowning, I trace the outline of the brightly shining star. "I'm sure among the others there must be at least one male."

"How can you be sure?"

I sigh, "I can't really." "I just know that Six and I will never be more then friends."

Sam stretches his arms over his head and yawns deeply.

"Well I'm turning in. Wake me if we're under attack," he chuckles, though there could always be a possibility of that happening. "Night John."

"Night Sam," I say and continue staring up at the sky.

Nine of us came here.

An image fights its way into my head- a small bundle being carefully lifted onto a ship. There might have been more than just us nine Garde sent to Earth. But I can't worry about possible imaginary babies right now. I have to focus on the present and getting us all through the real life dangers that we are currently facing. I make a mental note to see what Six remembers about that day. If she had a glance of that second ship. There is so much that I want to ask her. Does she remember her family or what our planet was like? There is so much that I have yet to discover and time is not on my side.

Number One is dead.

Number Two is dead.

Number Three is dead.

I am Number Four

Number Six has joined me.

Last I heard Number Seven was in Spain.

We think Number Nine was last seen in Argentina. Hopefully she's long gone by now.

I think about what Henri told me. "One of the children who came to Earth with you was the daughter of your parents' best friends. They used to joke that it was fate that the two of you would end up together."

I know that it was Six that Henri was referring to. I can feel it, I don't know how, I just do. I'm well aware that Lorien will need to be 'repopulated' as Sam calls it once we return but I am not the one for the job. I look over and catch glimpses of long dark hair and olive skin. I quickly shake my head and look away. Six will never be anything to me but a friend and fellow Lorien. I hope it does not hurt her feelings when she realizes this, if she hasn't already. Sarah is the only one that I will ever love.

_She is my Julianne._

The End.


End file.
